Marcos Patiño
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = activo }} Marcos Alejandro Patiño es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano con más de 20 años de trayectoria, es mayormente conocido por ser la voz de Ikki del anime Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, también por haber interpretando varios personajes en series animadas tales como King Pin en Spider-Man, Vicious en Cowboy Bebop, Eddie Carter, Jack Morris y Al Jones en Supercampeones y por doblar a los actores brasileños Alexandre Borges y Dalton Vigh en varias de sus telenovelas, además de ser el director de doblaje de la mayoría de estas telenovelas. thumb|250px|right Filmografía Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Fénix Ikki / Fénix Diabólico / Espartano / Capella de Auriga / Öko / Gigas /Kiki (2 caps.) / Argol de Perseo (un cap.) / Mu de Aries (Inicio Doce Casas) / Camus de Acuario (un cap., Doce Casas) / Aioros de Sagitario (Doce Casas) / Phenril de Arioto (Un Cap., Asgard) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de DVD) - Fénix Ikki / Aldebaran de Tauro (OVA 3) / Niobe de Deep *Supercampeones - Andy Johnson / Jack Morris / Eddie Carter / Ray Thompson / Al Jones / Guillermo / Ishiro Misaki (1era voz) / Entrenador del San Francis / Entrenador del Shimada / Entrenador del Alemán / Jugador de Rugby / Voces Adicionales *Supercampeones J - Carlos Santana / Ralph Mellow / Jack Morris / Al Jones / Kazuo Koriotto / Freddy Marshall / Minato Gamo / Ichiro Misaki / Voces Adicionales *Cinderella Boy - Murderer *Cosmowarior Zero - Acceluter *Cowboy Bebop - Vicious *Agent Aika - Gust *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Oficial *Burn Up Excess - Chimama / Terrorista *Yakumo Tatsu - Kitano *Hamtaro - Papá de Karla *GeGeGe no Kitaro - Sr. Kito *La leyenda de Ellcia - Ganax *Las Muñecas del Poder - General *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Voz 2 de NERV *Patlabor - Isao Ohta *Candidato para diosa - Prfr. Azuma Hikata *Guerreros Samurai - Tristan/Shuu Lei Fan *Megaman - Sharkman *Musumet - Padre de Hermanas Mishina *Bleach - Fantasma Gordo (Cap. 11) *Naruto - Iyashi / Shisō *Saber Marionette J - Líder Thief / Científico *Saber Marionette J to X - Narrador / Papá de niño bravucón *Sailor Moon S - Sr. Yamada *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Tetsuo Yoshirogawa *Mars, el exterminador - Block *Shuten Doji - Goki (Ep. 3) *Super submarino 99 - ZeStronestro *Sukeban Deka - Secuaz de Ayumi #1 *Yaiba - Hombre Araña *Zatch Bell - Renji *Digimon - Reportero de noticias / Vademon *Digimon 02 - Starmon / Papá de Noriko *Magical Doremi - Papá de Emily (2da voz) *Eyeshield 21 - Daigo Ikari Series Animadas *Spider-Man (serie animada de los 90's) - Wilson Fisk / Kingpin; Hammerhead; Araña Escarlata; Herbert Landon; Abraham Whistler (un cap.); Blade (un cap.); Jim Rhodes/ Máquina de Guerra (un cap.); Dr. Curt Connors (un cap.) *El Espectacular Hombre Araña - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble - Dr. Leonard Samson *Los Cuatro Fantásticos - Vigilante / Maximus el Loco / Alcalde Buttler *Iron Man - Gárgola Gris / Caballero del Terror / Ojo de Halcón (2ª Voz) / Ayudante de Clinton *Street Sharks - Slamu *Timón y Pumba - Cusco Congo *Los Piratas de las Aguas Tenebrosas - Ioz *Daniel el travieso (serie animada) - Henry Mitchel *Yakkity Yak - Sr. Highpants *Grafitos - Maestro de Stacy *The Maxx - El Sapon *Pájaros - Sr. Storkovich *Rolie Polie Olie - Baxter *La momia - Ardeth *La pandilla de Baby - Anunciador en parque *Tres Amigos y Jerry - Papá de Jerry *Hércules - Muchacho *Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) - Voces adicionales *Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales (2ª temporada) *Phineas y Ferb - Voz en off del promo de las exploradoras (ep. 170) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Bacalao Enpacado Películas [[Rob Schneider|'Rob Schneider']] *Golpe fulminante - Tommy Hendricks *El Demoledor - Erwin Otros *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección - Angel Ortiz (Doblaje de HBO) *Resident Evil 3: Extinción - Chase *Resident Evil - J.D. Salinas *Irene, yo y mi otro yo - Narrador *Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi - Wedge Antilles *101 Dálmatas - Policía 2 *Resident Evil - J.D. *Resident Evil 3: Extinción - Chase *Prueba de amor - Co-protagonista *JFK - John F. Kennedy *Con alma y corazón - Hal el conductor *Recortes de mi vida - Michael Shepard *Vida de solteros - Luis *Nada es para siempre - Norman McLean *Otras 48 horas - Abogado de Jack *MI primo Vinny - Comisario Dean Farley *Eclipse total - Frank Stamshaw *El verdadero padre - J.A. Ortiz *Inocencia robada - Roy Knox *Mi abuela es un peligro - John *Vientos de esperanza - Justin Matisse *No todo es lo que parece - Clarkie *Daniel el travieso - Henry Mitchel *Street Fighter - Balrog *La guerra por un troyano - Chofer de autobús *Águilas de acero - Kushkin *Las desapariciones - Isaac *El último Boy Scout - Asesino *Gargantua: El hijo de Godzilla - Manny *El manantial - Tim *Cocodrilo - Comisario Keough *Mad Max III - Pig Killer *Elvira, la dama de la oscuridad - Hombre 1 *El gran golpe - Amante de Chantell *Anaconda - Gary Dixon *Contacto - Fisch *Mr. Jones - Supervisor *Robocop 3 - Padre de Nicko *Autos de acero - D.J. Tucker *La cueva - Alex Kim *La encrucijada - Johnny *Rollerball - Toba *Kalifornia - Walter Livesy *Tango para tres - Kevin *Joan de Arcadia - Gavin Price *Locademia de policía 6 - Sgto. Fackler *Locademia de policía 7 - Adam Sharp (Richard Israel) *Oliver Twist - Magistrado Fang *No somos ángeles - Ayudante del Comisario (Bruno Kirby) *New York, New York - Voces adicionales *Mi primer beso - Arthur (Anthony R. Jones) (Doblaje original) / Estudiante de literatura (Doblaje original y redoblaje) *Batman regresa - Payaso amedrantador (Branscombe Richmond) *Ganar o morir - Voces adicionales *Alerta máxima 2 - Capitán David Trilling (David Gianopoulos) *Turner & Hooch - Zack Gregory (Scott Paulin) *Doc Hollywood - Doctor Halberstrom (George Hamilton) *Los Rebeldes - Sodapop Curtis (Rob Lowe) *Los pingüinos de papá - Narrador de documental *Pescador de ilusiones - Edwin (Christian Clemenson) y voces adicionales *Cazería sangrienta - Señor Wolfe (F. Murray Abraham) *Un destello en la obscuridad - Horst Drescher *Asuntos pendientes antes de morir - Bernard (Michael Nicolosi) *La sombra de la corrupción - Larry Schwartz (Richard Schiff) *Héroe accidental - Voces adicionales *Tiempo de matar - Deputy Willie Hastings (Mark W. Johnson) *Locademia de policía - Cadete Leslie Barbara (Donovan Scott) *The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear - Anunciador de la Casa Blanca (Bill Chemerka) / Norm (Christopher J. Keene) *Road Rage - Detective Jones *Por amor o por dinero - Gary Taubin (Patrick Breen), Carmen (Saverio Guerra) y voces adicionales *Lassie (película) - Pete Jarman (Joe Inscoe) *Eternamente joven - Fred (Eric Pierpoint) (primera versión) *Rescatista de un criminal - Voces adicionales *Darkness - Voces adicionales *Nada en común (1987) - Dependiente del 2º motel (Martin Ferrero) *Ronin - Presentación e insertos Películas Animadas *Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shenron - Rey Gurumes *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Fénix Ikki *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Fénix Ikki *Big Top Pee Wee - Antonio Picolappupula *El Poder de Uno - Botha *Birdy the Mighty - Seikiro Hikawa *Paprika - Osanai Morio *Ghost in the Shell - Daisuke Aramaki *Nadesico - Chico en computadora *Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento - Mito Series de TV *Chica indiscreta - David O. Russell / Abogado de Ben (Richard Joseph Paul) *Dos hombres y medio - Rodney (Frankie J. Allison) *Caso cerrado - Scotty Valens (Danny Pino) *Close to Home - Reynolds / Andrew Morgan *Beverly Hills, 90210 - Jesse Vazquez *Hechiceras - Zankou *Las Vegas - Penn *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Papá de Summer *Shasta McNasty - Dennis *Crapston Villas - Joe *Los Telelocos - Raúl Hernández *Witchblade - Hombre de gabardina *Smallville - Profesor Swan / James Beales / Sr. Sullivan / Dr. Burton *Veronica Mars - Oficial Sacks *Supernatural - George *El secuestro - Schroeder Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Alexandre Borges|'Alexandre Borges']] *Lazos de Familia - Danilo *El Beso del Vampiro - Rodrigo *Celebridad - Cristiano Reis *Belíssima - Alberto Sabatini *Amazônia - Plácido de Castro Cláudio Galvan *La mestiza (Cabocla) - Chico da Venda *Niña moza - Bobó *Belleza pura - Jurandir Feitosa *Ciudad Paraíso - Vadinho *Escrito en las estrellas - Calixto [[Dalton Vigh|'Dalton Vigh']] *El Clon - Said *Siete mujeres - Luigi Rosseti *Dos caras - Adalberto Rangel/Marconi Ferraço Eduardo Moscovis *Señora del destino - Reginaldo Ferreira da Silva *Alma gemela - Rafael Otros papeles *Chocolate con pimienta - Padre Eurico (Renato Rabello) *América - Laerte (Humberto Martins) *India, una historia de amor - Abel Almeida (Anderson Müller) *Siete pecados - Rodolfo (Juan Alba) *La presencia de Anita - Hector (Alexandre Barros) *El Profeta - Gregorio (Augusto Madeira) *Insensato corazón - Isidoro (Antonio Fragoso) *Cobras y lagartos - Voces Diversas *Paraíso tropical - Voces Diversas Dirección de doblaje *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis *Resident Evil 3: Extinción *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión HBO) *Señora del Destino *Siete Pecados *El Clon *Alma Gemela *Terra Esperanza *Paraíso tropical *Candidato para diosa *Cowboy Bebop *India, una historia de amor *Escrito en las estrellas *El sabor de la pasión *Recuerdos *Belíssima *Insensato Corazón *Los Normales (1ra temporada) *Cortes y puntadas (3ra temporada) *Sons of Butcher *Oliver Twist (1997) *Open Season 3 *Sector 9 *América *Mars, el exterminador *Caso cerrado Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje